five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Storage
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Storage is another fn@f game made by Emerald CustomStuff =Characters= Freddy Freddy starts in Character Storage 1 along with Foxy #2 and Headless Freddy. He is active on all nights. He appears to have a missing eye and his bowtie ripped to shreds. Most of his chest is torn up as well. He becomes more active as the week progresses as well as the others. Distorted Bonnie Suit Distorted Bonnie starts in Character Storage 2 along with Foxy #1 and Sugar the Wolf. He is active on nights 2-6 although he doesn't have a Custom Night preset. He will randomly teleport to The Office and he will slouch in a position that looks like he's getting ready to climb onto the desk. After doing this the player only has a few seconds to put the mask on. Foxy #1 Foxy #1 starts in Character Storage 2. He appears to be fully new looking similar to Mangle but repaired. It is unknown why he is in storage when he is completely new. He moves pretty quickly but he is also easy to avoid. He can simply be avoided by flashing of the flashlight. He is active on nights 2-7. Foxy #2 Foxy #2 starts in Character Storage 1. He appears to be missing both eyes and his body is bare endoskeleton. He is very slow compared to Foxy #1. He is active on nights 1-7 Sugar the Wolf Sugar starts in Character Storage 2. He was rumored to be in Five Nights at Freddys 3 but Emerald CustomStuff took him and put him in here. He isn't very active on Night 1 but onward he moves pretty quickly. He looks the same as he usually does. He is active on Nights 1-7 Headless Freddy Headless Freddy starts in Character Storage 1. He is Hard to see due to the fact that his likes to hide in the dark. He doesn't start moving until night 3. Chica??? Chica??? starts in Kitchen Quarters. She was never finish due to the fact that her textures were never applied so she is pure black making her extremely hard to see. She is also missing her beak. She is active on nights 3-7. Balloon Boy Balloon Boy appears in Arts/Crafts as an empty suit hanging on a hook on the wall. Sometimes he will teleport into the office randomly. When he does he will appear hanging on a wall hook in the office staring at the player. Mangle's static will be heard as well. =Rooms= Character Storage 1 This is where Freddy, Headless Freddy, and Foxy #2 start. It is the first character storage. Character Storage 2 This is where distorted Bonnie, Foxy #1, and Sugar start. It is the second character storage. Arts/Crafts This is where Balloon Boy starts. This is where all of the old children's art is kept. Headless Freddy, Foxy #2, and Distorted Bonnie come through here. Backstage CP This is where the characters go to get ready for a show. Headless Freddy, Freddy, and Sugar come through here. CPU central This is the room where all the characters are controlled. It is filled with computers. Freddy and both Foxys go through here. ---- TBA ---- Category:Games Category:Emerald CustomStuff